A Near field communication (NFC) service is currently operated in three types of modes, which are card emulation, peer to peer (P2P), and read/write. Out of the three mode types, the card emulation mode is used for NFC payment service.
In the card emulation mode, NFC payment services, such as, a transportation card payment service, a check card payment service, and the like, may be executed using an electronic device by transmitting security information stored in a security chip (an embedded secure element (eSE) chip, a universal integrated circuit card (UICC) chip, or a host card emulation (HCE) chip) to an NFC reader through an NFC chip.
In the card emulation mode, communication between the security chip (an eSE chip, a UICC chip, or an HCE chip) and the NFC chip should be directly connected. For example, the security chip (an eSE chip, a UICC chip, or an HCE chip) should be connected with the NFC chip from the perspective of hardware (H/W) in one electronic device so that the security information stored in the security chip is transmitted to the NFC reader through the NFC chip, or the security chip should be connected with the NFC chip through a processor (application processor (AP)) in one electronic device.
When a user possesses a plurality of electronic devices, for example, a smart phone, a watch phone, and a tablet, a security chip (an embedded secure element (eSE) chip, a universal integrated circuit card (UICC) chip, or a host card emulation (HCE) chip) and a near field communication (NFC) chip required for NFC payment service should be included in each of the plurality of electronic devices. For example, when an eSE/UICC/HCU chip and an NFC chip for NFC payment service are included in only the smart phone, a user should proceed with payment service using the smart phone although the smart phone is connected with the watch phone through Bluetooth.
Therefore, a need exists for a device and a method for a secure connection, which securely transmits security information of a first electronic device to a second electronic device, so that services are conveniently executed using the second electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.